kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Naankeeman
|classification = Akugyo Chojin|trademark_technique(s) = Naan Futon Karami|manga = Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 21|chojin_kyodo = 1,120,000 Power キン肉マン超人: 初回限定ケース版 }} A Naan-masked Keema chōjin. About Naankeeman '''is a chojin from Sri Lanka, who features in the Chojin Ittosai arc of Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~. He wins the preliminary stage of the tournament, where he is placed against Kevin Mask and ultimately loses his battle, resulting in the loss of his arms within the ring. The techniques he uses are based on types of cuisine that feature around curry and naan bread. '''Story At Yokohama International Stadium, Naankeeman arrives at the "Top Chojin Festival". Kinnikuman_Nisei_~All_Chojin_Dai_Shingeki~: Chapter 21 The first test of the preliminary stage is a set of monkey-bars elevated very high, which are greased to make it difficult to stay in place, and - during this - he attacks a fellow seal-typed chojin. Kinnikuman_Nisei_~All_Chojin_Dai_Shingeki~: Chapter 22 At the next day, in a Tokyo amusement park, the eight finalists are revealed: Naankeeman is a finalist. Kinnikuman_Nisei_~All_Chojin_Dai_Shingeki~: Chapter 23 He is set against Kevin Mask in the second-match of the A-Block semi-finals. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 24 After Kevin shows sympathy to Fiona, Naankeeman mocks him and they begin their match. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 27 The match takes place on the top floor of a department store. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 28 They exchange a series of blows, with Naankeeman using his spoon to blow attacks and prevent himself from being injured. Naankeeman uses his Gram Masala attack, but Kevin counters it with a basic hold, but Naankeeman counters in turn by jabbing his spoon into Kevin's abdomen. He then uses a Naan Bread Wrap to trap Kevin Mask. Naankeeman continues with a Chilli Pepper Tornado, at which point Fiona is led out on a stretcher and her trainer thanks Kevin for his help and kindness. Kevin is reinvigorated when Fiona gives him a v-sign, and breaks out of the Naan Wrap. Kevin uses a Rolling Savate, followed with an Olap Technique. Kevin Mask proceeds to rip off Naankeeman's arms with a spray of blood. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 29 Naankeeman is thus defeated, as Kevin Mask wields his arms in the air as a mockery of his loss. Techniques Hell's Curry Pot * Grows the curry-pot on his head to an enormous size, which he uses to cook scalding curry [[wikipedia:Garam masala|'Garam Masala']]' Chicken & Potato' * Throws the contents of his Hell's Curry Pot out to scald his opponent and incapacitate them Naan Futon Wrap * Wraps a giant naan bread around his opponent Red Chilli Pepper Tornado * Throws his opponent - trapped in the Naan Futon Wrap - into the air and hits them with his spoon Career Record ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *X Kevin Mask (OLAP) Trivia * Submitted By: Kenichi Yamada (山田健一) of Osaka as Naankeema Mask (ナンキーマ仮面) * Laugh: References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Characters from Sri Lanka Category:Akugyou Chojin